Kyo's True Feelings About Tohru
by MangaGirl7980
Summary: What happens when Kyo tries to tell Tohru how he feels about her? R&R. I AM giving away rights to this story! Review to tell me if u want rights! That means u get to choose how it ends. First one to tell me they want it gets it!
1. The Boar

**My second story!!! WOOT WOOT!!!**

**---**

"Miss Tohru Honda?" Tohru heard Yuki Sohma yell across the crowded room.

She looked around, seeing Yuki and Kyo standing together, waving to catch my attention.She started walking over to them, and when she was almost to them, about two steps away, Tohru tripped. She had two sets of arms around her, intending to catch her,there was a BOOM, and she saw a white rat in front of her and an orange cat. Tohrue picked both of them up, making sure they wouldn't go back to their normal forms yet, trying desperatly to get them out of there before anyone noticed.

"Oh, that's such a cuute kitty!" "What? A kitty?" "I want to pet it!" There were many people that noticed Kyo, obviously, and the girl started to run toward the door, making sure not to run into anybody.

Once she got outside, Tohru got them into the locker room and waited outside for them to come back out as the two guys that were always bickering.

"Why'd you get in the way?! I was gonna catch her! We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you!"Kyo was yelling.

"You truly are an idiot," came Yuki's calm voice."You would have turned into a cat anyway."

The two came out, and they all went back to the room, trying not to draw attention to themselves. They sat in three empty seats, listening to the lecture, or at least pretending to.

_We could have been caught. Maybe nobody noticed us transforming. At least we got out in time, _Yuki was thinking.

_Well, it could have been worse, Tohru could have __**let**__ those girls actually 'pet' me!_ Kyo was thinking.

On there way home, Kyo was cursing himself for acting so stupid in front of Tohru. Yuki was talking to Tohru about the upcoming school dance, and how he had to help plan the decorations and stuff.

"Well, I could help with the decorations, if you want me to,"Kyo heard Tohru offering.

"Um, I'll help too," Kyo found himself saying. Yuki gave Kyo a shocked look."What are you staring at me for? A guy can't offer to help his cousin with something once in a while? Am I infected with some sort of disease or something?!"

---

Yuki looked away, wondering why Kyo was offering to help. Once they were home, Yuki went up to his bedroom to think about what Kyo had said. Kyo went up to his favorite place, the roof. _Why was I so nervous around Tohru today? We've lived together for, what, forever, and I've never felt like that..._

"Kyo?" Tohru said."What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Hi Tohru. I was just thinking about how hard it would be to work with that rat for a whole TWO WEEKS."

"Oh. Are you sure that I didn't do anything?"

"I'm sure. I just want to think about a few things right now."

"Okay. I'll go make dinner. What do you want. It's your turn to chose tonight." Ever since Kyo had been seen by Tohru in his 'other form', they had thought about making a schedule for the Sohma family could take turns chosing what was for dinner, because Tohru realized that Kyo didn't ever really get much of a choice for anything.

"Ummm... Could you make sushi? You know I LOVE sushi."

Tohru laughed at Kyo's comment, because he always asked for something with fish in it. "Okay! I'll go get started."

Kyo loved it when he made Tohru laugh, it just showed that he could do SOMETHING that Tohru liked. He was daydreaming that he and Tohru were hugging, after the curse was broken, when he heard Tohru announcing that dinner was ready. He went down to sit at the table, when Tohru told him she wanted to eat on the roof with him. He got some sushi and got onto the roof. When Tohru got on the roof, she started talking immediatly.

"Kyo, I was wondering why you decided to help Yuki even though you hate him? If you hate hime so much, then, why'd you tell him you'd help him?"

"Well, um, it was because-"

"KYO?"

Tohru and Kyo both knew that voice, and they knew that if she was mad at Kyo, he would live, but if she was VERY happy with him, he would be killed.Tohru went to meet her friend, Kagura, at the door. She saw that Kagura was not freakishly happy, but she was still happy.

"Where's Kyon-Kyon?" Kagura asked Tohru.

"Um, he's at his guy-friends house right now." Tohru was just saying that to save Kyo from having every bone in his body broken.

"Oh... Well, I was gonna take him to see a movie, but because he's not here, do you want to come?"

"Sure! That sounds fun."

Kyo was listening in on the conversation, wishing that he'd been able to say what he was trying to tell Tohru.

---

...Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Okay, we'll just tell Haru the truth," Shigure had just accidentaly torn the jacket that Haru had given Tohru for her birthday."We'll tell him that Kyo was mad and ripped it because he hated it!"

(coughcoughshigureiscoughcoughgoingtocoughdiecough)

"Or we could get a new one EXACTLY like it," Yuki said.

"I think we _should_ tell the truth."

"_(sigh)_ I'll be back with the new jacket in about 20 minutes."

---

On their way back from the movies, Kagura and Tohru were talking about the movie they had just seen. Yuki saw them walking home on his way back from the store Haru had bought the jacket from, and made it look like he was walking to find Tohru to give her the jacket. He said,"Miss Tohru, I found your jacket at the base, and figured you might want it back."

"Oh, thank you Yuki. I couldn't find it when I was getting ready to leave for the movies with Kagura."

"Well, at least I found it."

"Yuki," Kagura said,"have you seen Kyo?"

"Why, yes. I think he's in his room."

"Okay!" Kagura ran as fast as she could to get to the small Sohma home, to find Kyo trying to get out his window."Where are you going, Kyo?"

"Ummm, roof."

"Well, why go to the roof when you've got a comfy bed?" Kagura plopped down on Kyo's bed. She had been going to anger management classes, but the therapist had gotten a restraining order against her.

"Ummm... I can look at the stars on the roof. I can't do that in my room."

"Oh. That makes sense." Kyo saw Kagura lie down on his bed, and he got an idea.

"Hey, Kagura," he said.

"Yeah?" Kagura replied in a tired voice.

"Do you want to come out on the roof with me?"

"No. I'm tired." and with that, Kagura fell asleep.

"Yesssssss," Kyo said quietly.

---

"So, what is the dance's theme?" Tohru was asking Yuki.

"Well, it was either going to be casual or black-tie," he replied.

"Oh. Well then it should be casual, so everyone can wear what they want to.Then, we could have a small band play, like having that group of people that nobody spends time listening to. I heard them once, and they're pretty good."

"That's a great idea, Miss Honda."

**---**

**Done with chap. 1! Please R&R. If you didn't get the part where Shigure had ripped the jacket, and the fact that Shigure was going to die, it meant that Kyo would kill him. **

**Flames are accepted! Now click that button that says 'Submit Review' please...**


	2. The Rat's Help

**Chap. 2!!! I'm SOOO happy at how much attention this story is getting:'-). Okay. enogh of this sad mushy-gushy stuff. I will start to post peoples names IF THEY WANT ME TO at random times in the story in the top or bottom of the page. Submit a review that says the word NAME at the bottom if you want me to recomend your stories to everyone who reads the story! Or I could just put your name up for no reason if you want:-D**

**---**

As Kyo was walking to the grocery store with Yuki, Kyo was thinking about buying Tohru some pocky. He knew how much she loved chocolate pocky. Now that he thought about it, there was a candy store right next to the grocery store.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked Kyo when he saw him walking in the candy store.

"I'm getting some candy. Do you have a problem with everything I do?" Kyo yelled at him. Yuki just shrugged and walked in the grocery store, wondering why Kyo was acting so wierd lately. "Hmm... They've got such a variety here, it's hard to chose. Valentines Day is in a couple weeks, and I have to get the _perfect _thing for her."

A woman walked up to him in a uniform and asked,"Are you looking for something, young man?"

"Uh, I'm kinda looking for something for a girl I like," Kyo answered.

"Oh, well, maybe I can help you," the woman said with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Kyo offered her a smile back.

---

...At the house...

Tohru was wondering what Kyo was going to say last night on the roof. _Well, maybe he was going to say that he was going to try and stop fighting with Yuki. Yeah, that's got to be it_.

---

Yuki was looking at Kyo and wondering what was up with him lately. Maybe he was trying to show that he wanted to try being friends with him and not fight as often. Of course. That was definatly it.

When they got home, Kyo put the pocky on Tohru's bed, putting a note on it that said 'From Kyo'. He went to his bedroom to get his favorite jacket. He then went to the roof for time to think about how he would tell Tohru that he liked her to be more than friends. He knew that it would sound stupid no matter what he said, but he had to do something before Yuki got to her first. He would **not** let Yuki win that fight. Just then, he heard Tohru saying that it was time for dinner. Kyo smelled the food from on the roof, and it smelled delicious.

He went in the kitchen to find that Tohru was setting out a pot of soup for dinner. He caught a small whiff of fish in it, and wondered who, besides himself, would want fish. Now that he thought about it, Yuki and Tohru were acting strange recently. Shigure was just being himself, which was still pretty wierd.

During dinner, Kyo was being very careful to stay as far away from Yuki as he could without making himself look wierd. It wasn't working very well. For one, Yuki was sitting right next to him. For another, Shigure was staring at him, and so were Yuki and Tohru. That made Kyo jump up and run out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Shigure asked, not having a clue about anything that has been happening in this fic so far.

Yuki got up and put his bowll in the sink. He then walked out of the room, following Kyo.

"Why are you being so rude lately, Kyo?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Why should I tell you? Why do you care anyway?" Kyo asked in a ticked off tone. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the rat.

"Well, you've been acting strange ever since we got home from school on Friday. You've been offering to help me, but then you start yelling at everyone."

"Okay, so I've been acting a LITTLE wierd lately, but why does that mean that something happened?"

"Umm...because you offered to help me."

"Okay, I admit it! You can't tell Shigure that I told you this, okay?"

"Yes, okay. So why have you been acting wierd? And this better not be something stupid."

"It's not stupid! The fact is," Kyo closed his eyes before he finished the sentence, "I'm in love with Tohru." Kyo expected Yuki to laugh, or go into the kitchen, telling everyone, but he just stood there, giving Kyo a surprised look, as if in a trance. Kyo punched him in the face to get him to stop looking at him like that.

"So...that's why you've been acting wierd? You're in love with Tohru?"

"Do I have to spell it out for ya? I just said that!"

----

...In the kitchen...

"Well, Tohru, this is excellent cooking!" cheered Shigure.

"Why, thank you, Shigure!" Tohru said with a smile."It's noce to know that someone likes it around here." She was, of course, referring to how Yuki and Kyo had just walked out of the room

----

...With Kyo and Yuki...

The two were outside in the woods, talking about plans for Kyo to tell Tohru.

"Well, you could ask her to the Valentines Day Dance that the school has every year. Then you could tell her the truth." Yuki was suggesting.

."Yeah, except then she might hug me at the dance."

"Yes,there is that problem. How about you... just tell her how you feel when you're walking home from school."

"Well...Okay. I don't see any problem with that."

"Well, do that tomorrow, I'll be at my meeting anyway."

----

**Chap. 2 finished! If you have any reccomendations for the story, post it up on a Review. I will read all reviews, so don't be afraid to say what should go up! I also recomend you read my new story 'A Bunch of Random Junk'. It will just be any random crap that I think of, and it will also be my friend Alexa's wierd daydreams that she always has about Naruto. They are funny, most of the time. **

**Now press the little clicky button that says 'Submit Review'. I'm not afraid of annoying people who review every chapter, either.**


End file.
